FrozenAU - HiJack
by rezdesignDA
Summary: Some Scenes from the Frozen movie but Hijacked ;)
1. The Coronation

„Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make on wrong move and everyone will know." Jack repeated to himself. He took off his gloves and picked up his jewel case and the candlestick. He held them like he will hold the crown jewels during the ceremony. He concentrated. "Don't let them in, don't let them see." He whispered but the ice spread anyway. He put them down and put his gloves pack on. "But it's only for today this agony awaits." Jack turned to the door. He opened it and took a deep breath. "Tell the guards to open up the gates." The Servants bowed while Jack was passing them. The day of his coronation had finally come. He looked out the window. He saw his sister running through the gates. It must be very exciting for her. He smiled and walked down the hallway. There was still a little time. He saw how Hiccup, King of Berk and his fiancé arrived. In all this years he had been the only one that actually had been allowed to pass the gates. They were promised to each other since Jacks birth even before. They will marry a few days after the coronation to unite their Kingdoms. He really loves him but even he did not know what powers were sleeping inside him. Jack sighted. In all these years, he had just wished that he could have told him. But it was impossible. "Sire? It's time." Jack turned around and nodded. Now or never.

He was led to the chapel. Before they opened the door he took one last deep breath. They opened the doors and Jack walked along the hallway. He felt the looks on him. He felt a little uncomfortable but then his sister joined him and he felt a little bit better. She stood beside him while the Archbishop was talking. He held out the crown jewels. Jack wanted to grab then but the Archbishop looked at him. "Sire, your gloves." Jack felt his heartbeat in his throat and heard it in his ears. He slowly took them off and laid it on the pillow with the crown jewels. He picked them up and turned around. His hands were so badly shaking that he just hoped no one will see it. "I here present unto you King Jack, your undoubted King." The Archbishop said. Jack could feel how the ice slowly spread. After he had heard those releasing words he put the crown jewels back and quickly put the gloves back on. No one had seen it no one knows. He sighted silently. The Archbishop placed the crown on his head. He had made it. The worst was over.

After the ceremony the big banquet started. Jack came into the room and was, of course, presented. He stood in front of the throne. On his right his sister. "Hi." Jack greeted her. "Uh…hi!" She said. "You're beautiful tonight." He said and smiled at her. "Well, you too!" She smiled. "And do you smell this lovely scent?" He sniffled and so did his sister. "Chocolate." They said both at the same time and giggled. "Your majesty may I introduce myself. I'm the duke of Weselton, Arendelle's closest partner in trade." He said. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance Duke." Jack greeted and slightly bowed. "We're so close as trade partners that I've got the honor to ask for that first dance." Jack giggled. "I'm sorry but this honor belongs to my fiancé but my Sister is sure pleasured to dance with you sir." Jack sister looked at him. "Sure." The Duke said and led Jack sister to the dance floor. "I'm sorry." Jack whispered towards her and giggled. Suddenly two hands lay over his eyes. "Did I hear something about the Kings fiancé? I hope only good things?" Jack giggled. "Of course." Hiccup released Jacks eyes and stood in front of him. "Congratulations." He smiled and held up a pure blue rose. Jack smiled and took it. He smelled on it. "Thanks." Somehow it had never been a problem to touch Hiccup. Maybe because he trusted him blind. "May I ask for this dance?" Hiccup held out his hand and bowed. Jack made curtsy and laid his hand in Hiccups. "I would feel honored." Hiccup led Jack to the dance floor. Everyone made some space for them and didn't start dancing until they did. "You've got some shaking hands back there in the chapel." He said and looked at Jack. "I was just very nervous." That wasn't even a lie. "I can still remember my coronation. I pretty much felt the same." He laughed and Jack giggled. "Really? I've seen nothing of it." Hiccup shrugged. "Of course you didn't. I'm a pretty good actor." Jack rolled his eyes. "You old braggart."

When the dance was over they returned to the throne. Jack stood again in front of it but this time Hiccup joined him on his right side. Jacks Sister came back. "The Duke is a grand dancer isn't he?" Jack joked. "Yeah sure but just because of his heels." She said while rubbing her feet. "Are you alright?" She waved aside. "No problem." Then she saw that handsome prince she had met earlier. "If you excuse me now." She said and was off. Jack watched her. She walked straight to a young man he didn't know. "Who is he?" Jack whispered towards Hiccup. "The youngest prince of the Southern Isles. If I remember right his name is Kozmotis Pitchiner but everyone just calls him Pitch." Jack raised an eyebrow. "What a lovely name." he said dry. "Are you worrying over her?" Hiccup giggled. Jack looked at him a little offended. Hiccup just laughed.

Jack and Hiccup were talking with some of the guests when his sister and Pitch came back. "I, we, can we talk with you?" She asked her brother. Jack turned around. "Sure." She cramped on one of Pitchs arms. Something told Jack this wasn't good. "Well, we, we want to marry." They said stuttering. They laughed a little at each other. "What?" Jack said not believing his ears. Hiccup joined them not believing his ears either. She couldn't be serious couldn't she? "Well we haven't discussed details but there will be roast, soup and ice cream." She said. "Wait, will we live here? Oh I know! You and your twelve Brothers can move in!" She giggled. "Move in?" Jack repeated unbelieving. "Oh this will be wonderful!" Jack cleared his throat. "Can I speak to you alone?" She looked at her brother. "No, whatever you have to say to me, you have to say it to both of us." Jack sighted. "Fine. You don't marry someone you just met." She looked shocked at her brother. "But it's true Love!" She said. "You can't be sure." Jack said calm. "But you know?!" She said angrily. "Watch your mouth!" He said strictly. "You want my blessing for this marriage? I won't give it!" Then he turned to Pitch. "You better leave now. It's better if all would leave. Guards, close up the gates." Jack commanded. Hiccup followed him. "Wait." He said calm and grabbed Jacks Hand but his glove slid away. Jack turned around shocked. "Give it back." But then his sister caught up. "No, no please not the gates! I can't live like this any longer!" "It's enough!" Jack said and walked towards the door. "But no! It's not enough! You can't lock me inside again!" Jack looked at her hurt. "Then leave!" She reached out for him. "Why don't you let the gates open?" "I said enough!" Jack turned around and from his fingers spread ice. Sharp icicle appeared on the ground. Jack took a sharp breath. "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here!" The Duke shouted. Jack looked around shocked. He opened the door and ran down the Hallways to the castle courtyard but when he stepped out there were so many people. "Look there he is!" Someone shouted and the people cheered. Jack made his way through the crowd but he only made it to the fountain. "Your majesty aren't you feeling well?" A woman asked. Jack stepped back and accidently touched the fountain. It immediately froze solid. "He's a sorcerer! Grab him!" The Duke shouted. Jack panicked and pressed himself through the people until he reached the river. There was nowhere to go anymore. He turned around. "Jack wait up!" He heard Hiccup "Jack!" and his sister. He could see them coming closer. Jack placed insecure a foot on the river. The water under it froze. They were so close now. He ran over the river leaving a track of ice. "Jack!" Hiccup shouted. "The river! It's freezing!" Jack sister said. Hiccup looked around. All he could still see was Jacks cloak. He made it to the other side and disappeared in the forest.

They returned to the others. "Did you know this? Maybe his sister is his accomplice! Do you have powers like this too?" the Duke asked. "No! I'm a normal Girl!" she said. "No one knew." Hiccup said. "I'll follow the King." Hiccup said. "Me too!" Jack sister said. Hiccup looked at her. "You should stay here." "No! This is my entire fault! I need to come with you." Hiccup sighted. "Fine. Until we return Prince Pitch is in charge!" Hiccup decided and got on his black Horse. They rode into the cold Night.


	2. Let it go Jack

He just looked at his hands and back at his own footsteps. He couldn't see his home anymore. The wind was cold and carried some snowflakes but for him it was soft and comforting. He took again a look at his blue glove. The other one…was gone. How must it have been for him? When he took it away and the ice spread?

Everyone had seen it. His Sister his…Love. How could he have been that stupid? To believe he could actually control it? They all were so afraid. Those terrible looks he had gotten. He just didn't know it better. He ran away from everything and everyone. He could remember his father's words. They still echoed in his ears.

He looks at his glove. What a difference would it make now? He slowly takes it off and looks at it. So many years he had tried to control it. So many years he had hid it. But now they knew anyway. He just threw away it in the wind and released his powers.

Beautiful little Snowflakes spread from his pale fingers and danced with the wind. He smiles. He created more and they floated with the wind around him. What more can he do? He got it. He moved his fingers classy and turned them around. A Snowman was built in front of him. He giggles and sprints off.

He didn't fear his powers anymore. He spread them and let the wind carry his snowflakes away. They are so beautiful! Why had he ever feared them? He laughs and let it snow harder. When he reached a cliff he just created a stair made from pure ice. And by his first touch it started to glow in all colors of the northern lights. He climbed it as fast as he could. More colors appeared and made him feel so much better.

He suddenly remembered the crown he was still wearing. He took it off and looked at it. His old life, a life full of fear and sorrow was now gone. He didn't want it anymore. Past was past. He actually smiled when he threw it away. He turned around and slammed his foot on the ground. A big glowing snowflake appeared on the ground.

He lifted his hands and held them up towards the sky. Pillars reached skywards and walls were spreading from them. He shot some of his snowflakes to the top and a chandelier appeared. He still wasn't satisfied. A waterspout fountain was created with an eye slash. It was so easy. It felt so good to finally free his powers. Just one thought and the ice appeared. But there was still something to do. Away with this courtly clothes and bring some new ones!

He was surrounded with his own ice. His own ice castle was finished. It was colorful and so beautiful! He never knew he could actually do something like this. His powers are so strong but also that pretty. Oh, when he just could have lived like this since always. He didn't want to go back not if he had to hide away again. No, he would stay here and live free! The stepped on the balcony and watched the sun rise. No, he would definitely not go back.


	3. For the First Time in Forever - reprise

Hiccup stood in front of this big ice door. In his hand, Jacks blue glove. He put it back in his pocket. Will it open when he knocks? "There you go, just knock!" he heard the little snowman say. "Knock." Hiccup sighted. "What's wrong? Doesn't he know how to knock?" Hiccup knocked and the door opened. "Just give us a minute." "Aw come on mate! This is made from ice! Ice is my life!" He heard Aster say. "Just one minute." Jacks sister looked at him. "You stay too." He said to her and slowly walked inside. Behind him the door closed. He took a look around. All this was so beautiful. "Hiccup?" He looked towards the stairs and saw Jack standing there. "Why are you here? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" Hiccup just looked at him "Jack did you do this?" Jack looked at him confused. "Wha…yes I did this." Hiccup smiled. "It's beautiful!" Jack still looked at him. "You need to go." He said. "Or I'll hurt you…" Hiccup looked at him seriously.

„You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand." Hiccup tried to cheer him up but he could still see doubt in Jacks face.

"We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear 'cause for the fir time in forever, I'll be right there." He put froth his hand and reached out for Jack.

"Hiccup please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." Jack said and turned around and walked upstairs.

"yeah, but-" Hiccup followed him.

"I know you mean well but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!" Jack said again and looked at him pleading.

"Actually we're not-"

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know…" Hiccup bit his lower lip.

"What do I not know?" Jack asked suspecting.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep snow."

"What?!" Jack looked at him flabbergasted.

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere…"

"Everywhere?!" Jack held his head. He was completely shocked. What has he done?!

"Well, it's okay you can just unfreeze it!" Hiccup said and smiled at him.

"No, I can't I-" Jack panicked.

"Sure you can! I know you can! I believe in you!"

"Don't you understand? I don't know how!" Jack shouted at him.

"You don't have to be afraid! Calm down Jack!" Hiccup held his hands protectively up.

"I'm such a fool! I can't be free! No escape from the storm inside of me!" Jack said to himself.

"We can work this out together!"

"I can't control the curse!"

"You'll reverse the storm with me but please don't panic!"

"There's so much fear!"

"We'll make the sun shine bright!"

"You're not safe here!"

"We can face this thing together, we can change this winter weather and everything will be-"

"I CAN'T!"

Jacks hands released a wave of ice. He didn't see that he actually hit Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Jack turned around to come eye to eye with a stranger. "Who are you?" the stranger walked up to Hiccup. "Didn't you say he wouldn't hurt you?" Jack looked at them confused. Of course he would never hurt Hiccup so what was going on? "Please Jack! You need to come with us!" Hiccup begged him one last time. "I'm sorry you need to go!" Jack said. "No! I won't go without you!" Jack shook his head. "Then I make you leave!" Jack fired an ice blast in the middle of the room and a big monstrous Snowman appeared, grabbed them and kicked them out.


	4. The End

„With a heavy heart I convict King Jack due high treason and condemned him to death." Immediately someone was shouting commands. He just smiled devilish. He had fooled them all. King Hiccup will freeze to death in that room and he'll marry the sister of King Jack. King Jack will be executed and he'll come to power. Everything was just perfect until he heard that nasty shouts "The prisoner escaped." He gritted his teeth. That was not part of the plan but it'll be just an unexpected deferment. He stood up and took his sword with him.

"Please, help!" Hiccup never felt that cold and so weak. What to do? He was too weak to reach out for the door handle. His hair was now nearly pure white. He needs to find Jack and kiss him. Only an act of true Love could save him now. His frozen heart. That was when the door handle was pushed down and Olaf came inside. "Olaf!" The little snowman looked at him "Hiccup! What happen to the kiss?" he helped him up and lead him to the fireplace. "Pitch imprisoned Jack in the jail and me here." He stuttered and watched Olaf light up a fire. "Olaf no you need-" but Olaf hushed him. "No." In that Moment the Fire light up. "Oah…so this is heat. It's so warm and beautiful!" His arm began to burn. "Touching is dangerous!" He effaced the Fire. "But Olaf you'll melt!" Olaf looked at him. "You know, some people are worth to melt for." He smiled and he already started to melt. "But not that fast." In that moment the ceilings started to freeze. "Jack…I need to find him!" Hiccup picked himself up and Olaf helped him. They made their way outside but the hallway already started freezing over. "Through the window." Hiccup said and Olaf opened it. "Down, fast." He said to Hiccup and followed him. Suddenly a strong wind came up and blew Olaf away. "Don't worry about me!" He called. "Jack!" Hiccup stepped on the River and made his way through the storm. He looked at his fingers. They were already frozen.

In the meantime Jack was running over the ice. He needed to get away before they catch him. He would never ever hurt anyone anymore. The storm was so strong that he had difficulties to see something. A figure showed up behind him. "King Jack!" it called. Jack turned around and came eye to eye with his sister's fiancé. "Pitch please let me go!" Jack pleaded and looked at him. "No, don't you see it! Your fiancé King Hiccup is dead and it's your fault!" Jacks eyes teared up. "No…no!" Jack held his shaking hand over his mouth and fell to his knees. In the moment his knees touched the frozen river, the storm stopped and every snowflake remained in the same place and didn't move. Pitch saw his chance and unsheathed his sword.

"Jack!" Hiccup called as loud as he could. He looked around. He couldn't see a thing. "Jack!" he called again but then suddenly the storm stopped. Now he could finally see something. But what he saw was alarming. He took his heels. He couldn't just stand there and watch him die. He just couldn't. "No!" He shouted and intervened between them. Just in that moment he froze completely solid. Pitch's sword broke into pieces as it touched Hiccups frozen hand. Jack looked up as he heard something clatter. He saw Hiccup frozen direct in front of him. "No!" He stood up and touched Hiccups cheek with his shaking hand. "No, no, no, no, no!" Tears fell from his cheeks. He flung his arms around his neck and cried. "It's my entire fault!" he sobbed. In that moment Aster and Jacks sister came over the ice and ran towards them. They were shocked at the scene in front of them. But when Jacks first tear fell down direct on Hiccups heart he slowly thawed. Jack felt how someone hugged him. He looked up and saw Hiccup smiling. "You…you're alive!" He hugged him close and hard. Hiccup escaped a little 'uff' but he smiled and hugged him back. "Oh, I see. Hiccup sacrificed his own life to save Jack, an act of true Love!" Aster said and looked at Jacks Sister. "You…would sacrifice your own life for me?" Jack asked. Hiccup just smiled. "Sure. I love you Jack." Jack smiled but suddenly he realized something. "What did you just say?" Jack whispered. "I love you Jack." Hiccup repeated. "Oh!" Jack let go of him. "Love!" he smiled widely. "Love! Of course!" The others just looked at him confused. "Don't you see it? If fear is freezing everything then Love-" "will melt everything!" Hiccup ended.

Jack swung his hands. Slowly the ice and snow glittered and raised skywards. Under the snow appeared a colorful and warmth land. The Ice melted and the river floated again. The ships were finally free and straightened up. The last snow raised and a big and colorful snowflake was built on the sky. Jack widened his hands and the snowflake disappeared and with it the snow and the ice. "Good to see that everything is back to normal." Olaf said while he was melting. "Oh, wait little friend." Jack smiled and let a little snow cloud appear above Olafs head. "My own little snow flurry!" Olaf cheered. Hiccup turned towards Pitch. He just made one step when Jacks Sister stopped him. She stepped towards him. He wanted to say something but she punched him right into his face. He lost his balance and fell overboard. The others just laughed. Hiccup turned towards Jack. "Here." He held out Jacks glove. "You still have it?" Jack said amazed and took it back. "Sure." Hiccup smiled. "You know what?" Jack looked at the glove. "I don't need them anymore!" He threw it away with a smile. "That's what I wanted to hear." Hiccup pressed Jack against him and leaned down for a kiss. "I love you too Hiccup."

In the End Pitch got imprisoned and was sent back home to his twelve brothers. And Jacks sister found finally her true love in Aster. Jack hid his powers not anymore, no. Actually the people started to love them. Hiccup and Jack could finally celebrate their Wedding and were finally truly together.


End file.
